The Chronicles Of A RedHaired Madman
by The Wolf King
Summary: Zelos' true intentions are revealed and a first victim is selected. Read to find out who. PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS.
1. Prologue: Hell's Playboy

Hey, people. Bane the Mad Demon Slayer here with my latest story. This is a pretty scary story coming from the mind of a messed-up 15-year-old. I would advise you to read all warnings before proceeding. As a quick note, all you Zelos fans out there probably might not like this.

Warning: The story you are about to read contains extremely disturbing material. It is rated for mature sexual content, graphic scenes of violence and gore, and foul language. Please, if you are offended by any of the above material, LEAVE NOW. This story is intended for mature and open-minded readers. I don't want anyone reading this warning to report me later. If you think you can handle it, read on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I'd be one rich bastard.

**Prologue: Hell's Playboy**

Enter Zelos Wilder. We all know the red-headed swordsman as Tethe'alla's Chosen, as well as Meltokio's resident man-about-town. He can make a woman weak in the knees just by flashing her a grin. You hardly ever see him without a group of female admirers in tow. He's a real lady-killer one might say… Now it seems Zelos has taken on that title in a more literal sense. It is unclear why, though. Does he do it simply for pleasure? Or is it something deeper? I now give you the tale of this playboy from hell. This red-haired madman.

I know this is just an introduction, but the real stuff starts next chapter. Remember the warnings. Review and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 1: Pretty in Red

Just as a heads up, this chapter does contain graphic material. If you did read the warning in the previous chapter, please do so now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I wish I did, though.

**Chapter One**

**Pretty in Red**

It was morning. Zelos woke up next to a young woman with short blonde hair. The two had made mad, passionate love the previous night. Zelos stared at her for a moment, then bent over and smelled her hair, taking in her scent. _Quite a delectable creature. Such a shame that she has to go. _Zelos thought, a malicious smile twisting his features.

Zelos got out of bed. He was completely naked, and the insides of his legs were still wet from the previous night's escapade. He walked over to where his clothes lay and pulled out his pants, where his stiletto hung on the belt. He pulled the weapon out of it's sheath and looked at it, taking in the gleaming silver of the blade. _And red goes so well with silver. _thought Zelos, his evil smile in place. He walked back over to the bed and slowly pulled the covers off the sleeping female. He took in her slender figure, eyeing certain areas of her body more than others. "Goodbye, my voluptuous hunny." he whispered raising the stiletto.

The woman's eyes snapped open abruptly. She screamed as Zelos proceeded to carve the letters Z and W into her upper torso. He carved slowly, watching the blood spill from her body and stain the bed sheets a dark red. He finished carving the W and pulled the stiletto out of her body. She looked at Zelos, tears streaming from her eyes. She coughed a few times, expelling several droplets of blood. Zelos stared back at her, his twisted grin back on his face. He stared at her for a moment before plunging the stiletto straight into her chest. The woman's mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes bugging out. She let out one final gasp before falling still.

Zelos pulled his weapon out of his victim and stared at the painted crimson blade. His descent into madness had finally begun.

So, what do you guys think? Be honest. Did you like it? Do think I'm sick and twisted? For those of you who did like it, stick around for Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunter

Sorry for the delay, but I've been on vacation, and on top of that, I've had writer's block. Plus, I've been preoccupied ever since the sixth Harry Potter book came out. (Say what you will. I'm a die-hard HP fan.) I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys kick ass. Alrighty, here the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Sheena would wearing a lot less, you know what I'm sayin'? Huh? Huh?

**The Hunter**

Zelos had taken the body of his victim and wrapped it in the bloodstained blankets from his bed and hid the body in an airtight trunk in the attic of his mansion and put several locks on it to ensure nobody found out about his atrocity. He was satisfied with what he had done, but at the same time felt insatiate. He wanted more. And he knew what he wanted. He wanted the blood of the ones who tried to kill him. And anyone who stood in his way was expendable. The woman he already killed was just practice. Yes, that what it was. Merely a dress rehearsal for his real performance.

He strolled the streets of Meltokio, knowing that some of his "friends" might be around. They had no idea what dear old Zelos had in store for them… As he passed the inn, he saw a familiar blonde girl walking out. _My cute little Colette._ he thought, _Easy pickings. _He walked over to her and said in a would-be friendly voice, "Why, hello Colette! How's it going?" Colette jumped slightly, having not noticed the red-haired swordsman standing right next to her. "Oh, hi Zelos!" she said. It amazed Zelos that she was totally oblivious to what was soon going to happen to her. Then again, he always thought she was oblivious.

"Hey, I was just thinking, since we're both here, why don't we hang out for a while? You know, go back to my place for a few hours…" "Sure!" Then the two Chosens set off for Zelos' mansion. _This is gonna be too easy…_ thought Zelos, surpressing a malicious grin.

What horrible fate will befall Colette? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

To Hand of Blades: Thanks for being my first reviewer. Also "Fox's Void" was where I got my inspiration for this fic.


	4. Chapter 3: Angel of Death

Hey, people. Fenrir here. Got a new chapter for ya. That's all that needs to be said.

Disclaimer: For the love of depravity, I do not own Tales of Symphonia!

**Angel of Death**

Zelos and Colette walked into the mansion. As they entered, Zelos' butler walked up to them. "Welcome back, Master Zelos." he said. "Hey, Sebastian. Mind gettin' us some coffee?" "But of course, sir." Sebastian walked off to the kitchen. The two Chosens sat down and waited for Sebastian. Zelos stared at Colette for a while. _She doesn't suspect a thing…_ "Zelos?" Zelos came back to reality. "Yeah?"

"You were staring at me kinda funny. Are you okay?"

Zelos smiled. "Never better, Colette." She just smiled back at him. Sebastian walked into the room carrying a tray holding a two mugs and a pot of coffee. "Thanks. I'll call ya if we need anything else." said Zelos. Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"So Colette," said Zelos in a would-be casual voice "What brings you to Meltokio?"

"I'm here with Lloyd and Genis." Zelos smiled to himself. _Perfect. _ "I'll have to pay them a visit. They're staying at the inn, right?" Colette nodded. "So how've you been, Colette?" Zelos decided to make idle conversation, so as to try to find out where the rest of his "friends" were.

"Oh, fine, just fine."

"How about everybody else?"

"Not sure. Haven't seen them in a while."

_Guess I'll have to hunt them down myself, then. _thought Zelos. "Hey, let's go upstairs. There's something I want to show you." Colette got excited and followed Zelos upstairs. They went inside his room and Zelos closed the door.

"What did you want to show me, Zelos?" asked Colette. Zelos locked the door. "This." he said simply. He grabbed Colette and threw her on the bed and proceeded to rip off her clothes. After a few minutes, Zelos was on top of her, and she was screaming for mercy. Zelos grunted as he worked. After several minutes of this torture, Zelos stopped and Colette was sobbing.

"Well, Colette, I think you've outlived your usefulness." He took his stiletto off the nightstand and plunged it into Colette's chest. Her sobbing abruptly stopped and she fell still, her eyes still open. Zelos got off of her and put his clothes back on. He walked over to the window and threw it open. _Time to pay a visit to Lloyd and Genis. _he thought, bringing out his golden spectral wings. He jumped out of the window and flew off.

Colette: Why'd you kill me off!

Fenrir: 'Cause I hate you.

Colette: Grr…(Pulls out chakrams)

Fenrir: sighs (Pulls out nunchuks)

(Fight ensues)

Zelos: Be sure to review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 4: Clash of the Angels

Hey, people. First off I 'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed so far, and second I'd like to apologize for the brevity of my chapters. They just come out shorter than I intend them to for some reason. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Jesus Tapdancing Christ, I don't own Tales of Symphonia!

**Clash of the Angels**

Zelos took off and flew towards the inn as fast as his wings could carry him. When he reached it, he saw one red-clad figure and one blue-clad figure emerging from the front door. He smiled maliciously to himself and flew down. He hovered about two feet off the ground behind Genis and Lloyd and yelled, "Hey, bud!"

Lloyd and Genis turned around. "Hey Zelos," said Lloyd "Have you seen Colette? She's been gone for a while now. And is there any particular reason you're floating?"

"Oh, I just heard my two good friends were in town, so I'd thought I'd say hi…"

Genis cut him off. "That's nice and all, but do you know where Colette is?"

"Yeah, she's at my place, sleeping peacefully."

"Sleeping?" repeated Lloyd, obviously confused.

Zelos remained silent, an evil smile crossing his face. Genis, being the smart one, picked up on Zelos' cryptic message immediately.

"L-Lloyd!" he said, panicking.

"What's wrong?" asked Lloyd.

"I think he's trying to tell us that he killed Colette!"

Lloyd's head snapped back to Zelos. "Why, Zelos? Why?" was all he could say.

"Because you and your little friends almost killed me at the Tower of Salvation!" Zelos yelled in reply.

Lloyd and Genis could only just stare at the angel.

"And now," said Zelos, drawing his stiletto "You two are next!"

"The hell we are!" yelled Lloyd drawing his swords. Genis said nothing but pulled out his kendama and glared at Zelos. A greenish light surrounded Lloyd and a second later, two large, green spectral wings appeared on his back.

"Cover me, Genis!" he yelled, flying at Zelos.

Lloyd slashed at Zelos who nimbly dodged and parried Lloyd's attacks, but began taking hits from Genis' barrage of fireballs. One hit Zelos square in the chest, stunning him. Lloyd took the opportunity to slash at Zelos again, this time hitting him in the stomach. Zelos recovered from the attack and flew over Lloyd to face Genis.

"I'll get rid of you first!" he yelled "Grave!"

Genis back flipped out of the way just as several pointed rocks shot up out of the ground. Seething, Zelos threw his stiletto at Genis, hitting him in the stomach. Genis fell flat on his back.

"NO!" Lloyd screamed "YOU BASTARD!" He turned to Zelos and cried "Judgment!"

Several beams of white light shot down from the sky. Zelos dodged all of them despite his injury, and, fortunately, none of them had hit Genis. Lloyd flew full speed at Zelos, but Zelos kicked him hard in the head, knocking him off course.

"I'll deal with you later!" said Zelos. And with that, he flew off, still clutching his stomach.

"DAMMIT, ZELOS!" Lloyd screamed "GET BACK HERE!" He re-sheathed his swords and knelt down next to Genis. He pulled the stiletto out of Genis stomach and heard him moan with pain. _At least he's still alive…_thought Lloyd _Maybe I should take him to the doctor in Flanoir. He managed to save Altessa… _He picked up Genis and flew off at full speed towards Flanoir, hoping Genis would survive the trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelos: Why did I just almost kill Genis?

Fenrir: Quit complaining. It's part of the story.

Zelos: Whatever. How'd that fight between you and Colette end up?

Fenrir: I wound up knocking her out with her own fist.

Zelos: O.O Wow…

Fenrir: Review, please.


End file.
